marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
H.A.M.M.E.R. (Earth-61616)
| Allies = The Empire (defunct): Alkali Corporation (defunct), The Syndicate (defunct), A.I.M. (defunct), Ten Rings (defunct) | Enemies = The Resistance: New Avengers, Next Avengers, Future Foundation, X-Men, Defenders; Avengers, Ultron, Heinrich Zemo, Inhumans, Skrulls, Thanos | Origin = Terrorist Organization formed from the Axis powers. | PlaceOfFormation = Third Egyptian Dynasty | PlaceOfDefunction= | Creators = | First = Modern Comics: Dark Age Vol 1 1 | Last = Modern Comics: Dark Age Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Hydra's Origins A worldwide subversive organization dedicated to global domination. At its height, HYDRA was the most extensive, powerful, and dangerous organization in history. Hydra almost seemed to have the same history with its Earth-61615 counterpart, until this Earth's Ultron unknowingly changed the path of this timeline. After Ultron's apparent death at the hands of the Avengers during the last moments of Ultron Offensive, Ultron manages to survive and preserve in a mysterious mainframe located at a computer program in an old and abandoned Hydra laboratory (instead of a S.H.I.E.L.D. lab). Ultron's presence remained undetected until he was eventually founded by a Hydra operative hacker, who told the superiors about his infiltration on their system. Ultron introduced himself and even persuaded the superiors into letting him join as one of the most powerful forces of Hydra. As a result, Ultron helped Hydra towards their goal on world domination, although unknown to all of them (except for the hacker), Ultron's goal is leaning more towards global catastrophe and world eradication. Ultron Revolution Unfortunately, the resurgence of Hydra didn't last that longer as a result of Ultron's betrayal towards the last superior of Hydra, Arnim Zola. Ultron decided to disable Zola, after the consciousness was trying to neutralize Ultron from cyberspace, since Zola proved himself to Ultron that he remain as a Hydra loyalist and will do anything in his power to protect its legacy. Destruction Unfortunately it failed since Zola was finally disabled, with Ultron killing his consciousness, and Ultron finally manages to download all of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hydra, and every other organizations throughout history that had a conflict on each other for generations. Because of his actions, Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D., the United Nations, and the rest of the organizations in the entire system of society had immediately crumbled and fall into the ground, forgotten for more than a few decades. H.A.M.M.E.R. After the tragic and world-changing events of Ultron Revolution, the world seemed to have a lot of struggle recovering from all the damages caused by all the chaos and destruction inflicted by every battle that have occurred for the past decade. Due to this, even society itself wouldn't return back to the old state it used to be, to the point of extent where such organizations such as S.H.I.E.L.D., E.D.I., S.T.R.I.K.E and many more suddenly collapsed and were eventually shut down due to controversial reasons, causing for massive panic among the public and some anarchic nations around the world to continue flourishing. That is, until Edward Stark decided to do the "right thing," by establishing a new form of peace-keeping, government-related world organization, espionage and law enforcement, which he would name as Homeland Adversarial Management and Mitigation Evaluation Registry. Also known as H.A.M.M.E.R., this organization is dedicated to keeping every country who were part of the re-established United Nations, which was reformed a decade after, decreasing the numbers of countries ran by chaos and disorder worldwide, until each and every one of it were finally redeemed. Unknown to everyone else, Stark's intentions for this organization were quite crooked, as his true plans and motivations were to build H.A.M.M.E.R. in order to slowly plant all of Hydra inside of it, like a parasite's relationship onto its host, so that one day, Stark could finally restore his mother and grandfather's legacy, rebuilding the second generation of Hydra on the inside as it waits for the right, perfect timing to rise once again to dominate this world. Thanks to each and every "help" done by Stark and H.A.M.M.E.R. on helping the society recover sooner than anyone would've expected, the new President of the United States, the former General Thunderbolt Ross was truly convinced that H.A.M.M.E.R. would have a great potential and talent in keeping the world a much safer, and better place, than it ever was before. As a result, the President made H.A.M.M.E.R. the world's most reliable peace-keeping organization as time went on. But little did Ross know, he was making one of the biggest mistakes he could have ever done in his new chapter in life, and as for Stark, it became one of the biggest opportunities of his life, not just for himself, but also for the purpose of restoring Hydra. A New World Order When Stark promoted his new governmental system to the public, the people who would become the founding members of the Resistance started becoming confused and wondered what was really the true intentions of Stark for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the current government. The young future Resistance members had also realized that everything started becoming much darker and weirder with the entire society since the Technological Depression of the early 2020s, since Edward Stark had already taken over S.H.I.E.L.D.'s directorate and somehow he even manages to convince the president to suddenly change the form of U.S.A's government, causing for the rise of this newly-developed organization that was as H.A.M.M.E.R. to permanently replace S.H.I.E.L.D., which was also led by Stark once again. This action rendered the Empire to secretly rise, signaling the upcoming resurgence of Hydra's new second generation and finally establish a new world order within the clueless and desperate society, finally fulfilling the legacy that was instituted by the first generation of Hydra, which unfortunately fell during the disappearance and apparent death of the Red Skull during the first year of Ultron Revolution. Fall of the Empire To be added. | Equipment = *'Various conventional equipment' *'Recreated versions of the Super-Soldier Serum' *'Various Tesseract-powered equipment' | Transportation = *'Hydra Terror-Carrier' *'H.A.M.M.E.R. Helicarrier' *'Hydra Shuttle' *'H.A.M.M.E.R. Shuttle' *'Several Hydra jets' *'H.A.M.M.E.R. jets' | Weapons = *'Plasma pistols and rifles' *'Needle pistols' *'Various conventional firearms' }} Category:Bad Organizations Category:Bad Teams Category:MarvelousMarty Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Gun Wielders Category:Plasma Generation